Cookie Clicker- the unabridged story
by Dynomyte6
Summary: Join Edgar Appleseed (hint hint, it's actually Cookieseed) on an adventure to, well, live his life! When he receives a special oven from his aunt, however, things start to change completely... for the whole world... Rated T for some curses and just in case.
1. The Lore of the Cookie

_In the year 2065, cookies had taken over the world. Anything and everything was about cookies. The legends of that time had it that long, long, ago, a visitor from the future had created a universe out of cookies, and cookie nebulae, cookie dough material, and cookie planets, and cookie organisms. He had filled reality with references to cookies everywhere._

_The visitor told his ancestors about cookies. He had their family name changed from 'APPLESEED' to 'COOKIESEED' knowing that one day, their name would be known worldwide. He gave them a simple recipe- the chocolate chip cookie. The visitor then went back to his own time._

_And how right he had been. His family went on to create the cookies, and all major types or cookies afterward. Regardless of how obvious the name appeared to be, most people hadn't a clue who invented the cookie, however._

_Edgar Appleseed was the son of Pica Riga and Mliko Cookieseed. His family didn't want him to be made fun of, and they didn't want to be connected to the Cookieseeds, so they had their last name changed back to Appleseed._

_Mliko's sister, Chaca, was the leader of a group designing an oven to cook cookies fast and just right. Another project goal was to make cookies easily and without many ingredients The project was finally completed in August 2013, dubbed the CookieClicker because of the large, cookie-shaped bake button on the top of the oven. All the oven needed was electrical power, as well as sugar, water, cream, and a special powder containing special ingredients. Chocolate too if you liked chocolate chip cookies. But they couldn't decide who to give it to..._

* * *

**_Hello people! I realized that there is no cookie clicker fanfiction on here (besides one), so I decided to make one! Please review, favorite, or RNR as they call it: read and review._**

**_Yes, I know Pica Riga is probably the worst name ever created. As is Chaca._**

**_Chapters will usually be longer than this, maybe between 1-5K each. _**

**_At some point in the near future I will have a blog, and on the blog I will post this story as well. When I make the blog the chapters will come out about 2 hours on the blog before on ._**

**_I should be updating this 2-3 times a week._**

**_Thanks for reading! ~Dyno_**


	2. The Beginnings of the Cookie

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been posting- I can't promise anything, but I'll try to get the chapters out quicker. RNR and enjoy! -Dyno**

* * *

"Now, kids;" said the teacher. "Our next assignment is to make cookies, specifically chocolate chip cookies. They're really fun to make, so I hope you like them! Recipes are on the shelf as always."

I had a pretty neutral view toward cookies- they were just another kind of dessert. But his parents had never been into having them. "Not from where we're from" they'd always say. But these- I could already taste the wonderful cookie dough from them.

"How do you like the teacher, Eddy?" my friend Camie asked.

"You mean Ms. Percline? She's not bad, but she does seem a bit obsessed over this whole cooking camp," I replied.

"I know right?" Our partner Andrew said.

We proceeded to make the best cookies I'd ever tasted.

* * *

When I got to my mom's car, I told them, "Hey mom guess what! We made the best cookies ever in cooking today! Want to try one?"

She was all like, sure I guess, and after we got home she put one in her mouth. She immediately said, "Oh wow these are good," but then she started to ask so many questions it was like we were in an interview.

"So which teacher do you have again? ?" she asked me.

Just then my dad started walking down the stairs.

"Oh, mom's just asking me about these cookies I made in cooking camp today," I told him.

"No mom, her name isn't Ms. Porcelain it's Ms. Percline. I don't think people are named after pots."

My mom and dad exchanged glances.

"You know her first name?" my dad wondered.

"Erm... it started with SA... sarina... sabrina... sadina...sarita...sardinia..."

"Ok eddy, we'll be on the porch talking, you go upstairs and go on twinkler or whatever that site is called."

* * *

_Do you really think it could be Sablani Saccropercline? I haven't heard from her in years._

_It must be. And this just reminded me- we really should tell Edgar soon._

_About the secret? The one that must never be revealed? Hidden in plain sight?_

_Honey, it's not THAT hidden, not like that Doctor Who you watch every day..._

_Oh, but I love that show! Also what we could do is give the "captions" to Edgar for his birthday. If you know what I mean._

_Captions? What? OHHHH... right... CC... closed captioning. His birthday is on Sunday, so we should really decide if it's time._

* * *

**That probably could've been better written. But I'm tired and I just finished a project for school. Sleepy ZZzz**


End file.
